


Coffee?

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft shows up unexpectedly in the labs, just as she's missing Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee?

It's been several weeks without Sherlock in the lab. It's not like she'd never thought about him being out of her life before. She has. In her mind, it was always because he was tired of her, before. Now, she sort of does feel like she counts, but it doesn't feel much different, as far as the sense of loss goes.

There's no telling how long it will be before Sherlock's back at St. Bart's. And Sherlock's not out planting flowers and strolling through the park; he's out spying. He's in high-risk situations. He texts her, even calls her every once in a while, just when she's starting to nearly begin to get used to life without him. He won't let her forget the pull he still has on her, even now.

Who knows if Sherlock will make it back. Perhaps the last she ever hears from him will be a text about the crap food he had at some Indian place or about how a little boy saw him and swore he was "that detective" until the mother apologized.

One day when she's thinking about Sherlock, wishing he was there at the microscope like a good boy, the door opens. She assumes it's Mike or something, but it isn't. It's Sherlock's brother.

She sits up, watching curiously as he takes a seat at one of the stools. He doesn't look comfortable, but he looks as if he belongs, as if he has more a right to be there than even she does. "Miss Hooper," he says with a tilt of his head.

"Hi! Hello, Mycroft. Do you have any news about Sherlock, then?"

Mycroft sort of plays with an empty test tube, then shrugs at her sheepishly.

Molly frowns slightly, thinking she's worked something out. "Were you hoping I did?"

Mycroft smiles slightly, shrugging again.

"You were. It's okay; you don't have to say it. But no, I don't. He doesn't usually talk business with me anyway. Unless it's just the personal stuff you're interested in. Here, you can take my phone," she says, leaning across the table to hand it to him. "It's nice to see you. It's a bit lonely without him around."

He stares at her in surprise, hand freezing on the mobile phone when she says it's nice to see him. Their hands are touching with the device in between like their captive, and he finally comes to himself, taking it, pulling his hand away.

"Thank you, Miss Hooper," Mycroft says, browsing through her messages from Sherlock. "Thank you very much," he adds.

She watches him relax a little the more he finds out about Sherlock's goings-on. Finally, he closes the phone and hands it back to her. "You're very perceptive," he says, eyes still a bit wide.

Molly laughs. "Maybe not. But I think I understand the Holmes brothers, and that's something, isn't it?"

Mycroft smiles at her. "I thought about visiting Mrs. Hudson, but I don't think she's very fond of me," he admits. "She's critical."

"She just cares, is all. That's how she does it. Can't be critical with someone who doesn't listen, like Sherlock, but you're okay, see? Let me get you a coffee."

Mycroft stands just after she does. "Perhaps we could go get one. Would you like to?"

Molly takes a step back, feeling a little unsteady. "Are you...are you asking me out, Mycroft?"

Mycroft shrugs again. "I don't know," he says with a brightness that pleases her.

"Well, alright. Either way, I accept."

Mycroft smiles sheepishly and looks away, pleased. She tugs at his arm, positioning it until she can hook her own through it properly. He's like a giant fashion doll, in a way. He lets her, looking at her, still surprised.

"We won't miss him _too_ much," she says. "Not if we keep going out for coffee."

"No," he says in a soft tone of voice that warms her, "I don't suppose we'll miss him too much then."


End file.
